


Learning Pool

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-14
Updated: 2001-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly just an excuse to make playing pool sound dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jen for the beta-love. 

## Learning Pool

by Maude M.

<http://www.popslash.net>

* * *

Title: Learning Pool  
Author: Maude M.  
Feedback: Appreciated-- maudelin@popslash.net Website: [www.popslash.net](http://www.popslash.net/)  
Distribution: List archive. Anyone else, go ahead, but let me know first.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. But god if they were... ::leer::  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Just the pilot. I guess.  
Summary: This is mostly just an excuse to make playing pool sound dirty.  


* * *

"What's so funny, Clark?" Lex asks, a barely-bemused smile tugging at his lips. 

Clark looks up with the sheepish, hand-in-the-cookie jar look that Lex would kill to be able to pull off. "Oh, um. Nothing. It's just that I've never known anyone with their own pool table." 

Lex arches his eyebrows and nods to the den. "Oh yeah? Feel like a game?" 

Clark shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I probably shouldn't. I mean, I'm not really supposed to..." 

Lex smiles widely. "Clark. You aren't supposed to be here in the first place. You get caught, and you're in just as much trouble, with or without playing a game of pool. Taking this into consideration, would you like to play?" 

"I don't exactly know how." 

"We can fix that. Follow me." Lex steps in front of Clark, leading him into the den. Clark waits expectantly as Lex racks the balls and pulls two cues from a rack on the wall. "You'll need this," he says as he presses the polished stick into Clark's hand. 

Lex picks up a cube of blue chalk and grinds it onto the end of his cue. "Chalk your cue first, that'll keep it from slipping when it hits the ball." 

"Okay," Clark says, smearing the end of his cue in a similar manner. 

"No, no, not so much. Too much chalk will give you too much spin," Lex explains, grabbing the tip of Clark's cue and blowing off the excess chalk in a tiny blue cloud. "Why don't you break?" 

Clark looks uncertain as he rounds the end of the table. He fingers the cue ball as he attempts to figure out its placement. "I-uh, here?" 

Lex is immediately at his side, reaching out to cover Clark's hand with his own. Slowly, so slowly, he guides the cue ball (and Clark's hand) to its mark. Clark turns his head, tentatively glancing at Lex, who stands entirely too close, and who has not yet released his hand. Clark clears his throat. 

Lex smiles with what innocence he can muster, and slides even closer until they and standing hip to hip. "The secret to a good game of pool, Clark, is a clean break," he says, moving behind the increasingly nervous boy. 

"The secret to a clean break, _Clark_ , is a good stroke," Lex breathes, sidling Clark as he maneuvers the boy's arms into position, placing one hand onto the green and slipping the stick in between two of Clark's fingers. He pulls Clark backwards by the hips, making his torso stretch closer to the table. 

"The secret to a good stroke is a strong grip." Lex moulds his body against Clark's, sliding his hand down Clark's arm until it reaches the polished wood of the pool cue. Clark takes yet another choppy breath as Lex's fingers again cover his own to slide his fist from the middle of the cue to the end. 

"And the secret to a good grip... well, looks like you've already discovered that secret," Lex says, leering at Clark's fist on the end of the cue, and pressing himself even closer. 

Clark coughs nervously, shooting the ball unintentionally. The ball flies off of the table and hits the cold stone floor with a crack, and his pool cue, having been at a most precarious angle, tears into the green felt covering. Clark slides away from Lex and looks at the damage. "Oh man, Lex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tear it..." 

Lex retrieves the cue ball from the floor and sets it back onto the table with a forgiving smile. "Nothing to worry about. I can get someone to come out and replace that." 

Clark swallows nervously. "I'll pay you whatever it costs to..." 

Lex chuckles. "No need. I practically forced you to play. And I seem to recall owing you a favor." Lex steps forward, inching closer to Clark once again. 

"All the same, I'm sorry, I... guess pool isn't my game." The sound of Clark clearing his throat seems to echo through the room as he backs closer to the wall. 

"I think that you have a lot of potential," Lex says, grinning as Clark hits the wall. He raises his arms, locking Clark between them. "You need practice. I can give you lessons." 

Clark gulps. "It might be expensive. I mean, if I keep wrecking your table." 

Lex raises his eyebrows. "Good thing I'm very rich." 

"I-I probably should be... going..." Clark says unconvincingly. 

"You know what I like about you, Clark? Aside from the way you look bent over my pool table." 

Clark's cheeks color instantly. "Uh... what's that?" 

"You're a good little farm boy. You're probably your mother's pride and joy, you help your dad, Hell, you probably go to church every Sunday," Lex breathes, inching his face closer to Clark's. He pauses a moment, listening to the short, nervous puffs of air that escape Clark's nostrils. 

"Ac-actually, just Christmas and Easter..." 

"You know what else I like about you?" 

"I really have no..." 

"I think that you're not _all_ good. I think that there's something else inside of you, just waiting to be unleashed, I think that you are just _begging_ to go in the other direction." 

Clark diverts his eyes, looking downward, his dark lashes fluttering. "That is an interesting theory, Lex, but I really have to go home..." 

Lex drops his arms. "You know how I know this about you? You could leave any time that you want. You're stronger than I am, and even so, I'm not holding you here. And sure, I can be persuasive, but you can't convince anyone who doesn't want to be convinced. I think that you're dying to be convinced, Clark." 

Lex watches as Clark's Adam's apple dips. "Yeah?" 

Needing no further encouragement, Lex wraps a steady hand around the back of Clark's head and pulls him forward, crushing Clark's mouth against his own. It's only a moment of timid movements, of reveling in the heat and softness of the boy's lips before Lex feels Clark's lips part. He dives in: thrusts his tongue into Clark's liquid-hot mouth, relishing the uncertain moans that his movements are drawing from Clark's throat. 

After a few moments, Clark pushes away, moving away from the wall and falling into on a chair a few feet away. Lex says nothing; leans on the edge of the pool table with an amused look, waiting for Clark to speak. 

"See, the thing is," Clark begins, "I'm not... I mean... that is to say, it's not that I don't like you..." 

Lex rolls his eyes. "But you like girls, your family wouldn't like it, what would your friends say, you have too much trigonometry homework..." Lex ticked off on his fingers as he rattled away. 

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, yes but no..." 

"Clark. There aren't a lot of things that are certain in this world. But there are some. For instance, I know for certain that there are few things that money can't buy; however, if you occupy yourself with all the things it _can_ buy, then you won't even care. Another thing I can say for certain? If you believed _any_ of those excuses, you wouldn't be here; you'd be halfway home already." 

Clark stands up, pacing the room silently. Lex catches him by the shoulder on the second pass. "Listen, Clark, you're a gorgeous kid. I want you. That's obvious. But it's not like I want to move you in and make you march in a parade. I just want to have a good time. *You'll* have a great time. I promise. And when we're done, you can go back home and eat mom's cookies, or pine over the girl, or plow fields, or whatever it is that you do." 

"Just relax," Lex murmurs, rounding Clark until he stands directly behind him, and positions his mouth just a whisper away from Clark's neck. 

Clark shudders as his neck is teased with puffs of hot air. "I can't." . 

"I can fix that." Lex presses his lips to the hot skin just below Clark's earlobe, and flicks his tongue, tasting his salty skin, and grabs Clark's hips, gripping him just tightly enough to control his movements and elicit a gasp. 

Slowly, determinedly, Lex tongues Clark's neck, swaying his hips to connect with Clark's backside, allowing the boy to groan as he realizes Lex's hardness. 

Clark murmurs: "No, I really shouldn't, no, you shouldn't... do that. Yes... no... Oh god." 

Lex trails his tongue to the opposite side of Clark's neck as he slides a hand up into Clark's shirt. His fingers spread wide, he tries to take in as much of Clark's smooth, warm skin as possible. And finding that one hand is wholly inadequate, he slides his other hand under Clark's shirt, learning the plains of his stomach, the dip of his ribs, the sound that spills from Clark's lips as he follows the tiny trail of hair, slips the tip of one finger past the waist of Clark's jeans. 

"Oh, oh jeez. Oh Lex. No..." 

Lex smiles against Clark's now wet skin. "Are you still saying no? Shhh... You don't mean no." Another gulp from Clark as Lex's hand slips farther into his pants. "Come on, Clark. Say yes. Tell me that you like how I touch you." 

"Oh. Yes. I like it, but..." 

"Shh... no buts. Say you like it without a 'but'." 

Clark considers. "I like it." 

"Good. Good." Lex spins Clark around, catches his lips before they utter another word. Once again, Lex is tasting the heat of Clark's mouth, loving the tension that he feels around him, the slight movements of Clark's tongue that explains better than words the battle that is being waged between in Clark's own mind. 

Lex decides to up the ante. With a decided hand he grabs a handful of Clark's denim-covered ass, and slides his other onto the back of Clark's head, pulling only _just_ too roughly; enough to open Clark's mouth a little wider and give him the illusion of being a little more helpless. 

When Lex finally withdraws from Clark's mouth, he is perfectly calm and composed: a stark contrast to a rather disheveled and panting Clark who runs a nervous hand through his hair. 

A beat, then Clark is taking the initiative, kissing Lex, slithering his hand under Lex's shirt, steadying himself with a hand on his hip. 

But Lex draws back. "That's wonderful. Very, very good." 

Clark makes another motion towards him, but is stopped by Lex's hand. "But," he stammers, "I thought that you wanted... I thought that we..." 

A cool smile on Lex's lips. "It really is time for you to get home." 

"What? Why? I don't want to go yet. I thought you wanted me..." 

"You can come back tomorrow. I'll give you another pool lesson." 

==End== 


End file.
